Sonic World: The New Book of Random Stories
by Spotty1006
Summary: Sequel to The Book of Random Stories. And you thought the WARRIORS version was random! With video-game dreams and imaginary friends, you know this will be random! Not necessarily well written or funny...but random.
1. Sonic's Weird Dream

**I.....think I should probably put this up. Only problem, I can't find the first chapter!**

**Saria: Found it, genius.**

**YEAH! Anyway, random story about Sonic dreaming he did something that happened to me on Sonic 3 & Knuckles. The only difference is, I wasn't using Sonic when this happened. Oh well, it'll do.

* * *

**Sonic fell asleep.

Well, at least that's the last thing he remembered doing. Now he was on Angel Island (also known as the Floating Island), at a checkpoint. Orange stars rotated above it. Wondering what could go wrong, Sonic jumped into them.

He was in the bonus known as the Slot Machine.

Immediately, he activated the Slot Machine. The combination was Ring, Ring, Knuckles. This combo gave him...no rings.

After jumping around for a little while, Sonic managed to activate the Slot Machine again. The combination this time was Ring, Knuckles, Ring.

Why the combos were so similar baffled Sonic. Activating the machine again his combo was Ring, Knuckles, Knuckles.

He got no rings, as you probably guessed.

"Why do all of these combos only have rings and Knuckles in them?" Sonic complained.

The Slot Machine didn't like that. Upon getting activated again, he got three Robotniks. This caused him to lose all of his rings.

Sonic collected four rings without the Slot Machine. Then the machine forgave him. Sonic activated it again and he got three Jackpots. Score 100 rings for Sonic!

Sonic collected four more rings and got his last combination: Bar, Jackpot, Sonic. This gave him two rings.

Then he hit the goal. He had 69 more rings than he started out with. He started with 41 rings and ended with 110 rings.

* * *

**If you don't how my Books of Random Stories work, read the Warriors one.**

**"I've never read Warriors before-" Be quiet. Go borrow a copy of one of the books first if it bothers you so much. If it doesn't, yet you've still never read Warriors, go read it.  
**

**I'd appreciate it if I knew people (besides libithewolf and possibly Emily Fellers, uncertain on the last) liked my Sonic stories. My Warriors fans, welcome to the Sonic world. Either way, review if you like it, and if you don't, NEVER COME BACK AGAIN!!!!!**

**Yes, I've had some problems in my Sonic stories.**

**Now have a nice day. *insert anger face here***

**~Spottedpaw13~  
**


	2. Espio and Roger

**As planned, this has made it to the New Book of Random Stories.**

**This isn't going to be as good as it was at the time when it was thought of. Oh well. This was going to be the third chapter, but I'm going to tweak my other second chapter and finish it first.**

**This was inspired by Sonic Heroes, since Espio says Roger a lot in it. So, now he has an imaginary friend named Roger. Aren't I awful?  
**

**

* * *

**

The phone rang.

"I'll get it! I'll get it!" Vector shouted, but by the time he got there, it stopped ringing and whoever called didn't leave a message.

"Ah, shoot!" Charmy sighed.

"When's that pizza going to get here?" Vector asked.

Suddenly the door bell rang.

"Glad you asked, Roger. Can you get the door?" Espio asked.

Charmy groaned and payed for the pizza. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Charmy and Vector gobbled down the pizza, while Espio ate a small piece of chocolate cake.

"Why are you eating chocolate cake?" Vector asked.

"Roger says the pizza is rotten," Espio replied.

"Pizza can't rot!" Vector argued.

Suddenly Charmy turned green. "Apparently, it can," he replied before rushing to the trash can. Suddenly the phone rang again.

"I'll get it! I'll get it!" Vector shouted, just as he had not too long before.

"Roger, can you get that?" Espio asked.

Charmy picked up the phone, rolling his eyes. "Hello? .....Really? Are you sure? ......Of course! Right away!"

"What is it? What is it?" Vector asked.

"We've got a job," Charmy shouted as he hung up the phone.

"Are we getting paid?" Vector demanded.

Espio sighed. "There's more to life than money."

"Well, we _are _getting paid," Charmy told them.

"What exactly are we supposed to do?" Espio asked.

"Destroy all of Eggman's robots in Westopolis*," Charmy replied.

Espio groaned. "How exactly did robots get in Westopolis?"

Charmy shrugged. "I don't know. Amy just wants us to get rid of them."

"Amy.....Rose? Doesn't she have a team? Team Flower or something?" Espio asked.

"Team Rose," Vector corrected him.

"We'll have to bring Roger with us," Espio told them. "That's the only thing that will make me go. Although I'm not sure why we are, since Amy has a team anyway and is most likely capable of doing this herself."

"He won't be of any use to us, though!" Charmy gritted his teeth.

Espio clenched his fists. "Roger has feelings, too!"

Vector facepalmed himself. "Okay."

* * *

As Team Chaotix rushed to Westopolis, since I don't know where they were before, they were confronted by a bunch of badniks. The kind that fly in the air on Sonic Heroes. They look a lot like airplanes. Oh, nevermind.

"Now what?" Charmy asked.

"Get them, Roger!" Espio shouted.

"Use Thundershoot," Vector whispered to Charmy.

Charmy flew in the air and does whatever he does for Thundershoot, causing all of the badniks that look like airplanes to get paralyzed and fall to the ground. Vector then destroyed all of the enemies doing whatever it is those power characters do.

"Good job, Roger," Espio praised his imaginary friend. Then he continued running towards Westopolis.

Charmy shook his head sadly before following the purple chameleon.

* * *

Again, Team Chaotix was stopped on their way to Westopolis. However, this time they were stopped by Eggman, who was sitting in whatever over sized machine he built this time. For some weird reason, all of the badniks that had been attacking Westopolis were with him too.

"It's Doctor Eggman!" a random citizen of Westopolis screamed as he/she fled the city.

"Doctor Who?" Charmy asked.

Immediately, the three members of Team Chaotix forgot all about Eggman.

"Doctor Who? I love that show!" Vector shouted to the whole world.

"Me, too," Espio agreed in a way that was ten times quieter than how Vector expressed his feelings. "What do you think about it, Roger?"

Charmy turned a violet shade in his face and opened his mouth to speak, but Vector beat him to it.

"Espio, your imaginary friend isn't real!"

"Wh-what?" Espio stammered.

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way but....I'm just so frustrated and.......go home, Espio! Just go home!" Vector yelled.

Espio glared at him silently before leaving.

"Nice job, genius," Charmy whispered.

* * *

**Oh yeah, Charmy, like you were going to be any nicer.**

**And we all wonder why Espio joined the Iron Dominion....

* * *

*Westopolis is not in Sonic Heroes. I honestly took it from Shadow the Hedgehog. So this story is like a mix of both.  
**


	3. Espio and Roger Parts Two and Five

**Credit goes to libithewolf, who helped me come up with this idea! Credit also goes to me for coming up with about half of this. Okay, that credit really goes to Darby Conley, creator of the Get Fuzzy comic strip.  


* * *

**Espio sighed as he quietly walked to his house. While on his way back, he got about 10 phone calls, which puzzled him because he didn't know he had a cell phone.

He was almost to his destination when he crossed the paths of Saria Fox.

"Espio! What's wrong?" Saria asked, immediately realized Espio was upset.

"Vector told me Roger wasn't real," Espio replied.

"...Aren't you a little old to have an imaginary friend?" Saria pointed out.

**(Author's Note: Apparently, Espio is only three years older than Saria, but who really cares?)**

Espio suddenly ran off crying.

As soon as he was out of sight, Saria turned around, bent over, and looked at the ground. "How are you today, Splash? That's good. How about you, Joey?" Since the arctic fox was speaking to mid air, there was no response. One could even think that Saria has two imaginary friends.

**(Author's Note: Splash and Joey are MY imaginary friends, but they are also Saria's imaginary friends. Before you say I must be a two year old, imagination is a good thing. Besides, I don't talk to them a lot. For the record, Splash and Joey are mice.)**

* * *

Espio was meditating in his house. All was calm. He barely even remembered being told that Roger wasn't real. Suddenly, a voice distracted him.

"Hey, Espio, are you in here?" the voice asked.

"Roger, you ARE real! I knew it!" Espio exclaimed with a happy look on his face.

"So you ARE here! How've you been?" the voice inquired.

"Oh, I've been great!" Espio replied. "How long have you been here?"

"I just got here," 'Roger' answered. "I wanted to see how you were.

"I love having friends," Espio sighed.

The two discussed many things, such as why Amy couldn't fight the robots in Westopolis herself, and why Vector was the only Chaotix member given a speaking part in Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood.

"It was one little line asking how Sonic was," 'Roger' told Espio.

"Yeah, but Vector is the one who got to say it!" Espio retorted. "I was there too! I could have asked how Sonic was, but _no_, Vector has to say it! And if we were in the Mystic Ruins, why didn't we ever appear there?"

"I don't know," 'Roger' admitted. "Hey, do you have cookies?"

"Yeah, want one?" Espio offered.

"No thanks," 'Roger' declined. "I'm allergic to cookies."

"...You're not Roger, are you?" Espio suddenly accused 'Roger'.

"What? No, of course I'm Roger! What would make you think that?" 'Roger' asked nervously.

Espio pinpointed the location of the voice, which was the air vent. He looked up and saw Conquering Storm.

"Hey, what are you doing here? Aren't you a member of the Iron Dominion?" Espio asked.

"Yeah," Conquering Storm admitted.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?!?" Espio demanded. "THERE'S A NO TRESPASSING SIGN SURROUNDING THE WHOLE THING!"

"Vector hired me," Conquering Storm sighed. "I didn't think you'd fall for it."

"Tell me how that works in a way that makes sense."

"I'm afraid there isn't any. Hey, do you have any grapes?"

"Get out of my air vent," Espio commanded.

Conquering Storm sighed and left the air vent. Then she left Espio's house and ran to Robotropolis, which the Iron Queen had just taken over.

* * *

**Not exactly what I was expecting. I originally intended for the part in Espio's house to be Part 5, which was the next chapter, but there wasn't enough room. And I know 2 doesn't go after 5, but the logic makes sense to me.**

**Not that it would make any sense to you. It's also not like you care or anything.**

**~Spottedpaw13~  
**


	4. Espio and Roger Part Three

**You can give more credit to libithewolf. I have no idea why I used Conquering Storm in the last chapter. I just felt like it.  
**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Sonic the Hedgehog in any way, shape, or form, do you think my pen name would be the same thing? I didn't think so.

* * *

**Espio was meditating in his house again. After the Conquering Storm incident, he needed some peace. This might explain why he wasn't currently doing anything that would help the world at all. As he was meditating, a large crack of lightning was heard.

"The sky's clear," Espio muttered to himself. "Something must be happening."

"It's Monkey Khan!" a voice shouted.

"You know, it's a clear day," Espio realized. "Even though I can hear lightning, I'm going to take a walk."

* * *

"Espio!" Nicole greeted Espio in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Taking a walk, since this is clearly not the direction of the concert," Espio replied.

"About that, Monkey Khan attacked it, and Sonic started fighting with him-" Nicole began to explain.

Espio blinked and threw one of the sharp ninja weapons in Nicole's general direction.

"What's going on?" Nicole asked.

Lightning Lynx caught the sharp and pointy object that children should not play with. "You're getting soft."

In a flash, Espio was behind Lightning Lynx. The chameleon kicked Lightning Lynx in the back of the head.

"Maybe you're not as bad as I thought," the lynx admitted. "But I'm not here to fight you."

"Then why are you here?" Nicole demanded.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere else...

"You know, this is absolutely no reason for this," Princess Sally Acorn commented as she watched Sonic the Hedgehog and Monkey Khan fight.

"Yeah," Miles 'Tails' Prower agreed. "Maybe they shouldn't be fighting in Knothole.

Saria Fox sighed. "I wonder if they have realized yet that there is more to life than fighting."

* * *

Back at a place where what happens actually has something to do with the plot...

"I'm here to give you this note," Lightning Lynx replied as he gave Espio a sticky note.

"'Note to self: Robotnik wants a deluxe pizza,'" Espio read out loud. "Hey, isn't Robotnik dead?"

"Wrong note!" Lightning Lynx snatched the sticky note back and gave Espio a different sticky note.

"Note to Espio: Go fight Sonic and Monkey Khan while Lightning Lynx buys a deluxe pizza for Robotnik," Espio read the note out loud. "Isn't Robotnik dead?"

"That's what you think," Lightning Lynx replied. "Are you going to do it or not?"

"Tell me how this works in a way that makes sense," Espio demanded.

"Umm.....the-Iron-Queen-took-over-Robotropolis-and-is-planning-to-take-over-Knothole-but-first-wants-you-to-get-rid-of-Sonic-and-Monkey-Khan," Lightning Lynx rapidly explained.

"If I don't Conquering Storm will probably want to kill Vector again," Espio thought to himself.

"...What?" Nicole and Lightning Lynx asked at the same time.

"It's a long story. I'll only come if Roger can come too," Espio decided.

"....Why...? Nevermind, he can come," Lightning Lynx sighed.

"Yes!" Espio grinned and ran off to fight Monkey Khan and Sonic.

"Does he really still have that imaginary friend?" Lightning Lynx asked.

"What do you mean, 'still'?" Nicole demanded. "As far as I know, Roger has only been around for a year."

"You've got it wrong. Roger has been around ever since Espio was three," Lightning Lynx explained.

* * *

**Still, didn't Robotnik die in the SatAM show? That's where this takes place, although it has some extremely obvious Archie Comics references. IT TAKES PLACES IN THE SATAM SHOW!**

**Happy Toy Story birthday!**

**~Spottedpaw13~  
**


	5. Espio and Roger: Part Four

**I actually have someone who reviewed who likes my stories! It was like a dream come true! THANK YOU!**

**This is the last part of Espio and Roger. If you read the Archie comics, you may remember the back story recently where Knuckles and Espio had a fight on Angel Island. It was called Friend in Need or something like that. Well, this is slightly similar....**

**Credit AGAIN goes to libithewolf, which makes me wonder how many Sonic stories I can really come up with on my own, but I guess we'll have to wait until Christmas at the latest!

* * *

**Knuckles was minding his own business, guarding the Master Emerald. That's all he ever does, and he's been doing it his whole life. When Knuckles was a wee little lad, he and his father, Locke, defended the Master Emerald over the planet Mobius. The island they were on floated through many different zones and worlds, eventually causing Locke to have a heart attack and die while in some place called the 'Sinnoh Region'. Now Angel Island was currently floating over Knothole, as it has been for the last four years.

Suddenly, a figure walked up to the Master Emerald. Knuckles got up and jumped off of the Master Emerald.

**(Note: Yes, Knuckles was sitting on the Master Emerald.)**

"What are you doing here?" Knuckles demanded.

"I am here to take the Master Emerald," the figure replied.

"So this is it..." Knuckles sighed. "I guess Nicole was right when she said you had switched sides, Espio."

"I guess she was," Espio repeated.

"It would be nice to have a _friend_ to help me guard the Master Emerald. After all, it keeps the whole island floating." Knuckles scowled, hoping there was a chance that Espio really hadn't turned traitor.

"That's too bad," Espio replied. The chameleon threw another one of those sharp pointy things at Knuckles, who barely dodged. Knuckles charged at Espio, but Espio jumped out of the way and grabbed two of Kncukles's dreadlocks. And it just happened that they were at the edge of the island, so Kncukles was almost falling off, Espio the only thing keeping him up.

Espio looked like he was about to strike, but suddenly he turned to the air next to him. "What do you think, Roger?"

Nothing responded.

"You're right," Espio agreed. "We cannot kill him."

"And why not?" Knuckles asked. "If you're going to steal the Master Emerald, you _have_ to kill me."

"That's the point," Espio explained. "If I have to kill you, my orders conflict. Therefore I am unable to act."

"Why have you sided with the Iron Dominion, Espio?" Knuckles inquired.

"Here, have a souvenir." Espio handed Knuckles a piece of paper.

"...Lightning Lynx had to get Robotnik pizza?" Knuckles read the note. "Isn't Robotnik dead?"

"That's what you think," Espio shrugged. "Personally, I agree, but according to Lightning Lynx he may have survived.

"If your orders are conflicting, what did you have to do?" Knuckles demanded.

"I thought you were smarter than that," Espio replied. The ninja ran off and disappeared.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this chapter besides Lightning Lynx getting Robotnik pizza.**

**You know, if Espio's orders are conflicting, the most simple explanation I can think of is that he was ordered to steal the Master Emerald but not kill Knuckles. It's probably much more complicated, but oh well.**

**As you can see, this did NOT take place in the Archie Comics. This chapter took place in the SatAM show, even though nothing in this chapter besides Robotnik was even in that show.**

**Happy Thanksgiving!**

**~Spottedpaw13~  
**


	6. Tails Wants YOU to Save

**Well, according to my 'wonderful' poll, not many of you are reading my Sonic stories. Actually, according to the poll, no one is. If it wasn't for a message from Monsy 38 that had nothing to do with Sonic or Warriors, this would also be discontinued until further notice. THIS IS MY ONLY SONIC STORY LEFT THAT IS NOT DISCONTINUED. I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY. On a side note, libithewolf probably isn't, which doesn't make things any easier.**

**This chapter was inspired by Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood, which is the only purely Sonic the Hedgehog game I have for Nintendo DS. In fact, I think it currently is the only Sonic game for the DS, but oh well. Anyway, if you've played the game, you might remember how Tails can get on your neres reminding you to save your game after EVERY SINGLE IMPORTANT MOMENT. A bit of exaggeration, but not much. Anyway, even if you tell him to put a sock in it, he continues, and this is what would probably happen if you could do whatever you wanted.

* * *

**"Why are you here Amy?" Sonic asked the pink hedgehog.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay!" Amy scowled. "Thanks for thanking me for helping you."

"I could have jumped over those boxes."

"YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE-" Amy began.

"Sonic," Tails cut him off using the communicator on Sonic's watch. "Maybe you should try and calm Amy down."

"What if I don't want to?" Sonic countered.

"But Sonic!" Tails protested. "Amy is on our side!"

"Don't worry Tails, I'm sure he didn't mean it," Amy assured the two-tailed fox.

"I did," Sonic shrugged. Two seconds later, he was running and laughing his head off while Amy ran after him, shouting death threats. Tails sighed over the communicator.

* * *

"Hey look, it's a Marauder!" Sonic gasped, completely forgetting about Amy.

Amy, forgetting she was mad at Sonic, stopped next to him. "I wonder why a Marauder is here!"

"So that's what you're calling us?" the Marauder scout asked with a chuckle. "Considering things from your point of view, that's not very original. Anyway, I've been sent here to stop you."

"By who?" Sonic demanded.

"Shade," the Marauder Scout answered.

"Sonic," Tails interupted again. "Now might be a good time to save your game."

"Alright," Sonic shrugged and saved the game. Then he and Amy fought the Marauder scout and beat him really badly.

"I'll be back!" the Marauder scout threatened the hedgehogs as he ran back to the Marauder base, which everyone can easily guess is in the Mystic Ruins.

* * *

Sonic and Amy entered Tails's base.

"Sonic! You made it!" Tails greeted them. They had a really strange conversation about the use of POW candy.

"But if I have this Chao that heals everyone's POW points, I don't need POW candy!" Sonic told him, deep into the discussion. A Chao poked it's head over Sonic's shoulder, giving Tails a curious glance.

Tails shrugged. "True. But what if you didn't have that Chao?"

"Umm..... POW drink?" Sonic suggested.

Tails groaned. "By the way, this might be a good time to save your game."

"Please stop reminding me to save my game," Sonic sighed.

"Sure!" Tails grinned. "I suppose you know what you're doing!"

* * *

Much MUCH later, Sonic, Tails, Amy, Rouge, Knuckles, Big, Cream, Shadow, and Eggman were hanging out in a tunnel that connected Blue Ridge zone and Metropolis.

"Sonic, this might be a good time to save your game," Tails told the blue hedgehog.

"Tails!" Sonic whispered, pointing at Eggman. "Can we save this for another time?"

"Oh." Tails blinked. "Sure."

* * *

In Metropolis, Sonic, Knuckles, Amy, and Cream were boarding a Marauder plane.

"Tails, we're on board," Sonic announced through the communicator thing on his watch. Which leads me to realize I never knew Sonic had a watch, but apparently he does because it was in the first cutscene of Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood.

I babbled again, didn't I?

"Good," Tails responded. "By the way, don't forget to save your game."

"TAILS!" Sonic growled. "I'VE ALREADY ASKED YOU TO STOP, SO COULD YOU REALLY STOP THIS TIME?"

"Umm.....sure," Tails responded. He had never heard Sonic sound so angry.

* * *

On the spaceship, Tails began talking to everyone about how they would get to their first destination: the Kron colony. No one on board was interested, so everyone fell asleep except for Tails, who didn't notice and continued explaining.

"Sonic!" Tails poked Sonic, waking him up. "Don't forget to save your game!"

Sonic's face turned red. "Tails? Remember what I said the last time you asked me to save?"

Tails sighed as he remembered. _"I'VE ALREADY ASKED YOU TO STOP, SO COULD YOU REALLY STOP THIS TIME?" _"Umm......yeah?"

"Well, you broke your promise again," Sonic told him calmly. Tails was surprised at how calmly Sonic was taking this. "You know what that means?"

"No..." Tails trailed off, not sure where this was going.

"YOU MUST DIE!" Sonic yelled, and the spaceship blew up. Oddly enough, Shadow was the only surviving passenger, but his Chaos Control abilities might have helped.

"I win!" Shadow grinned. Then he facepalmed himself. "I would never say that. My actions are being controlled."

* * *

**I realize this was slightly pointless, but I don't care. I also don't care that you're not reading this, but if you can see this, doesn't it mean you're reading this?**

**Sometimes I confuse people. I even confuse myself.**

**Yeah, I kind of made up the last two times Tails said to save your game. I just couldn't remember any other times other than when you first met that Marauder scout and when you were in that tunnel between Blue Ridge zone and Metropolis. I even made up the time in Tails's workshop. That first scene was basically my feelings about that particular scene. I really did mean it when I told Tails I didn't want Amy to feel better.  
**

**I do not own Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood. I am not part of the SEGA team, or part of Bioware. **

**Note: I actually like Tails. I really do.  
**


	7. Espio and Roger: Part SixFinale

**Okay, I decided this needed to go with a smallish bang instead of a smallish fizzle. So I'm typing this up really quick after getting off of that laptop I was using earlier. That was driving me insane with random deleting and random switching where I'm typing.**

**That thing needs a mouse.**

**Anyway, last night I decided I needed something to base a plot around. And I got it while staring at the case for my Magnetic Eyeglasses Container: The Purple Shard. It actually looks more like a purple Sol Emerald (I think there is one of those) but I can make it different. Slightly. Anywho, let me try me hand at something to do with that...

* * *

**Saria entered the house of Mr. Sir Bob. "Mr. Sir Bob? Can I borrow something?"

There was no response.

Surprised, Saria Fox, now the only Saria there is (About time) ran into the room Mr. Sir Bob was usually found, which would be the computer room. (It only has a chair and a computer. Wait, when did Mr. Sir Bob have a house?) "Mr. Sir Bob?"

Mr. Sir Bob was lying on the floor, dead.

"Come on!" Saria Fox muttered. "I need to borrow his Ebay account, and then he's dead!" Then she thought of something and moved the mouse on his computer to get it off of sleep mode. "Oh, he finally sold his life, did he? That's nice."

* * *

Saria Fox, who was actually sad about the death of Mr. Sir Bob but was too annoyed to admit it, dragged Mr. Sir Bob's body to a random corner to bury it.

Along the way, she passed Sonic the Hedgehog.

"What happened?" Sonic asked, clearly surprised that the useless flying monkey was now dead.

Saria shrugged. "Apparently he finally sold his life. I'm just wondering who bought it."

"There is a way we could find out," Sonic told her.

Saria's face lit up with understanding and happiness. "We check his account, right?"

"Na, that's to easy." Saria seemed confused, so Sonic clarified for her. "There's this thing called the Purple Shard that they say can answer any question you ask to it."

"Do you know where this Purple Shard is?" Saria asked him.

"Well, they say it's in a very cool place," Sonic replied. "But I don't know what that means."

Saria, clearly knowing what this means, nodded and ran off, leaving Sonic with the body of Mr. Sir Bob.

_Great. Now that I'm dead, I can't do anything_ the dead body of Mr. Sir Bob thought. _At least no one is reading this._

Then the fourth wall police came and dropped a random snow ball on the dead body of Mr. Sir Bob while wondering how he could still think.

* * *

Meanwhile, Saria Fox had somehow managed to teleport herself into Antartica. No one knows how, or why, not even Saria herself. Well, she knows the why, but other than that no one knows.

After awhile, her foot brushed against something. Other than snow. Saria Fox picked it up and somehow knew it was the Purple Shard through all this hocus pocus stuff no one cares about.

Actually, they probably do.

"How does this thing work?" Saria Fox asked herself.

"You just ask it whatever you want to know." A voice replied.

Saria the arctic fox looked up to see a blue chameleon. "I feel like I should know you."

"Yes. I'm Roger," the blue chameleon told her.

Saria gasped. "How are you real?"

"There are no imaginary friends, there are just friends in your imagination. They become real after two years or so." Roger rolled his eyes. "Ask it your question, already."

Saria Fox shrugged. "Oh, almighty Purple Shard, who bought the life of Mr. Sir Bob?"

"You don't need to ask it like THAT," Roger told her, but was ignored.

"Reply to: Who bought the life of Mr. Sir Bob- The buyer is..." The Purple Shard replied.

* * *

Later, back in Plumbville...

"SHADOW RABBIT, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Saria demanded.

"What?" Shadow asked.

"You made Onekit buy Mr. Sir Bob's life. And Onekit's dead."

"Oh. Well, that's what I did."

* * *

**There, now this thing can be off of my discontinued list. About time.**

**I made Roger real. Deal with it. Also, if you don't know who Onekit is, I don't blame you. He's in like two stories, and then he died. Poor guy.**

**Sincerely, Spottedpaw13  
**


End file.
